the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Compilation
"The Compilation"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the thirty-eighth episode of Season 4 of ''The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 154th episode overall. Synopsis Odd internet clips are recalled by the people of Elmore. Plot The episode starts with a short intro sequence for "The Best of Elmore Stream," featuring clips from previous episodes. After the intro, the episode cuts to the first video, which features Mike interviewing Felicity about Elmore's new imported speed bumps. No sooner does she finish speaking, Marvin drives over one of them, sending him forward at a fast speed, which makes him crash into a stack of piled-up cars. The next clip shows Gumball with Evil Turtle inside his shirt so her head can be seen. Gumball speaks in a high-pitched voice while trying to grab a box of Daisy Flakes so Evil Turtle can eat them. Rather than eat the Daisy Flakes, Evil Turtle bites Gumball's wrist, and the clip abruptly ends while Gumball screams in pain. The episode cuts to Banana Joe's room, where he attempts to jump out of his peel and land back inside right. The first time he lands upside down, the second time he falls through his peel and splatters on the floor, and the third time he gets stuck on his ceiling while Banana Bob walks by and collects Joe's empty peel. The next clip shows Martin slowly walking through a store. Behind him is Tuba Guy, who is making tuba sounds as he walks. Martin turns around and thinks Tuba Guy is making fun of him, and he shoves him. After Martin leaves, the Drum Kit Guy then walks by and sneezes. The clip that follows shows Principal Brown walking past a store that has a display featuring a rug that resembles him. After seeing it, he panics, thinking that it is his grandma. The next clips features Gumball and Darwin doing several made-up challenges. The try a silly face challenge, a belching challenge, and finally a high-pitched voice challenge. During their high-pitched voice challenge, Darwin's voice causes the camera lens to crack. Gumball then suggests it was not the camera that broke, and the pieces of the screen fall, leaving nothing but TV static left. The episode then cuts to Tobias doing an unboxing video on his new phone. When he opens the box, he finds that the object inside is not his phone. Tobias cuts the video off and then turns it back on. He reveals that his phone was sent to the wrong address, and shows a video on Elmore Stream-It called TRANSPLANT FAIL. In it, the School Nurse hands the Old Doctor the box with Tobias' phone in it during an operation, and a flatline can be heard. The following clips involve Gumball and Darwin performing a long greeting to each other, Richard showing off his new meal called Buttersmear, and Coach doing an exercise video (which actually is just the video being poorly manipulated to make it look like Coach is exercising). The next clip then gives viewers several warnings to prepare them for the first official airing of '''The Grieving, such as most people who have seen it have never been seen again, or that the show is not responsible for any ill effects from watching. After the buildup, it turns out to just be the Saxophone Chihuahua. The episode then shows a blue Sausage Dog approaching a Fire Hydrant to use the bathroom. The fire hydrant repeatedly tells the dog not to do so before finally spraying water on the dog. Suddenly, an out of control car runs into the fire hydrant and knocks him off the screen. The final clip shows the Wattersons and various citizens across Elmore all taking part in a song about being proud of being weird. Then the episode appears to end, until the Saxophone Chihuahua makes another appearance, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *The Internet Supporting Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Harold *Larry *Banana Joe *Mike *Felicity *Marvin *Evil Turtle *Banana Bob *Martin *Tuba Guy *Drum Kit Guy *Principal Brown *Sussie *Tobias *Old Doctor *Joan *Bandage Doctor *Coach *Saxophone Chihuahua *Sausage Dog *Fire Hydrant *Hand Guy *Fish Dinner *Skateboard Beast *Bunny *CD *Rainbow Bird *Masami *Bobert *Tina *Anton *The Sun *Miss Simian *Mr. Simian *Mrs. Jötunheim *Hector *Teri *Carrie *Idaho *William *Clown *Granny Jojo *Louie *Penny *Planet Cosmos *Invisible Person *Ghosts *Ocho *Spoons and Forks *Leslie *Gargaroth (debut) *Twitchy Scientist *Pixel Aliens *Sarah *Cam Trivia *Some scenes from the episode were shown as part of the Cartoon Network Summer Anthem promo. *This episode reveals Coach and Jamie's last name to be "Russo." *This episode breaks the fourth wall with the onscreen warning before the Saxophone Chihuahua video prank. **The fourth wall is broken again when Darwin damages the screen with his high-pitched voice. He thinks that he broke the camera, but Gumball corrects him saying "I don't think it was the camera." The TV screen then shatters. *During the last part of "Nobody's A Nobody," the Wattersons' oval-shaped eyes from Season 2 reappear. *During the Principal Brown video, the security camera reveals that the incident took place on December 18, 2015. *This is the only Season 4 episode that has not aired in Latin America yet. Continuity *This is the eighth episode in which Gumball and Darwin are not main characters. The first seven were "The World," "The Extras," "The Butterfly," "The Return," "The Routine," "The Uploads," and "The Night." *This episode is a sequel to "The Uploads." *Videos from past episodes reappeared: **"The Uploads": Tobias' "X-Treme Pranking" video. **"The Money": Surveillance footage of Richard driving through the Elmore Gas Station store. **"The Secret": Gumball's "HIP FLOP" video. **"The Promise": Banana Joe's "Bodyjam" video. *This is William's second speaking role; the first time was in "The Voice." *Many scenes in "Nobody's A Nobody" are reused from previous episodes: **The bird, DVD and fish seen in the chorus are from the episodes "The Extras," "The World" and "The Check," respectively. **The museum where Miss Simian appears is from "The Apology." **The ghosts from "Halloween" reappear. **William's attacking scene from "The Voice." **Penny's scene is similar to her kissing scene from "The Shell." *Idaho coming out of the ground is reused from "The Bumpkin." *The spoons are the same ones from "The Night." *Gargaroth's scene would later appear in "The Scam." *The Clown scene is reused from "The Procrastinators." *Gargaroth makes a cameo in this episode, which possibly takes place before the events of "The Scam." *The music from "Nobody's A Nobody" is reused from "The Love." *This is the second time Gumball and Darwin have fused together, the first being in "The Parasite." However, in "The Wand," Gumball and Darwin switched their faces and butts. Cultural References *The first clip, which features Marvin driving on the speed bump and going faster, is a reference to Mario Kart, in which the players go faster when they drive on the speed bump. *The scene where Martin Peaches is being followed by a tuba person is a parody of a cutaway scene in the Family Guy episode "No Chris Left Behind," where Stewie's job is to play the tuba while following obese people. *Tobias' video is a reference to popular "Unboxing" clips on YouTube. *The "Space Grinch" face that Darwin makes is a reference to the Grinch creature. *In the beginning of this episode, the intro of The Best Of Elmore is a parody of America's Funniest Home Videos. *"The Grieving," a popular Gumball creepypasta written by GlobaLuna32, is parodied in this episode.https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/740579621335359488 Goofs/Errors *Around the ending of "Nobody's A Nobody," the Wattersons strangely revert their eyes back to the oval shaped eyes from Season 2. **Though this may have been done to reference the earlier season. *During Anais' part in "Nobody's a Nobody," the trim on her dress become gray for a brief moment. *In "Nobody's a Nobody," Carrie claims to be made of "nothing," but in "Halloween" she said that all ghosts (including herself) are made of ectoplasm. *For some odd reason, the police car's door handles change from body colored to black. *The taxicab changes from a TX4 to a 2006 Chevrolet Impala for some odd reason. References fr:La compilation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes